User blog:Rjwstar/MGQ world`s various untold informations - Torotoro blog Q
http://seesaawiki.jp/mong/d/%bc%c1%cc%e4%a5%b3%a1%bc%a5%ca%a1%bc%a4%de%a4%c8%a4%e1 Finally found the backup texts(incomplete) of Q&A. I`ll post some of the Q&As here gradually.(And sorry for my bad English. I`m using the Google translation partially) 1. Q: It seems like Luka is very weak at sexual attack, then if we castrate him or make him erectile dysfunction, will it make him invincible? A: It will rather make him weaker due to the the significant decrease of virility. 2. Q: If Luka wear a chastity belts, will it make opponent monsters rely on physical fight so that Luka can have more advantage? A: It`s no use because they`ll destroy the chastity belts immediately and rape him. 3. Q: Is there a queen of the dragonkins? A: Since the dragonkins does not form their own flock or community, the queen does not exist. 4. Q: How much time passed from the start of part 1 to the end of part 3? A: Not more than half a year. 5. Q: It seems like Luka`s cooking skill is quite awesome, how the heavenly knights will react if they eat a food cooked by Luka? A:All of them will be pleased. 6. Q: Since Granberia and Alma Elma often roam outside the castle, it seems like they have many chance to eat out. What kind of meal they prefer?(except of sperm) A: Since Alma Elma loves the fine cuisines, she enjoys the delicacies of the famous chef. And for Granberia, she often hunt and roast wild animals(a wild boar, for example) 7. Q: Why is Erubetie a shotacon? A: It`s because she loves innocent ones. 8. Q: Compared to the mighty ones during the Great Monster Wars, how strong the heavenly knights(except Tamamo) are? A: Even if they lived at the time of the great war, they have a great power enough to be a superlative warriors of that era. 9. Q: Although she`s the queen of the succubus race, It seems like Alma Elma does not care much about ruling her people. What does other Succubis think about that? A: Most are not even care about that. Rather, they prefer that way because of their own nature to seek freedom. And urban succubis also prefers independent village-level self-government than a mighty queen's reign. 10. Q: About pure combat competency, who`s the strongest between Granberia and Alma Elma? A: Equal. But because of her weakness of the sexual skills, Granberia can`t beat Alma Elma. 11. Q: About pure sword skills, who`s the strongest between Granberia, Heinrich, and Luka(part 3)? A: Luka. And the other two are equal. 12. Q: How long the lifespan of Tamamo is? A: Unknown. In the first place, for Tamamo, the existence of the concept of lifespan itself is questionable. 13. Q:If the heavenly knights have their own child, how will they educate their children? A: Granberia- Harshly and rigid, like a lion which drops it`s own cub from a cliff. Alma Elma- Permissive and neglectly. Tamamo- She refuses to have her own child. Erubetie- For her, the existence of the concept of having her own baby is questionable. 14. Q: What will happen if a man say a wish like "Living with a beautiful woman like you is my wish" to Lamp Genie? A: Since she considers men`s handsomeness a lot, if the man is a handsome guy/boy, his wish will come true, but if he`s not, he`ll be drain to death. ---- I`ll post more later. ---- 15. Q: I can`t understand how the angels are able to hurt humans and monsters physically while the others cannot touch them physically. Also, how could Alice were able to punch Ilias`s face? It said that Alice have hit the face of Ilias with the power of darkness, but the only way to hurt Ilias is using holy power. A: The angels are able to materialize/physicalize their sword and fist when attacking the monsters and humans. Plus, Alice smashed Ilias`s face with the fist which holding the hilt of the Angel Halo. It might have occured a synergistic effect of holy+dark energy. 16. Q. I`ve seen a living Fernandez`s image for Paradox in the homepage. Can we see other alive Cirque du Croix members? A: Yes. 17. Q: During the Great Demon War, how did the monsters fought against the angels which cannot be hurted by typical attack? A: At that times, the angels were able to be hurted by a typical attack. There might be a another chance to tell more details. 18. Q: According to the Encyclopedia description of Eggiel, "if a human male is used a fertilizer, it’s possible for a hermaphrodite angel to be born.". What form will Luka(when defeated by Eggiel) be reincarnated to? And when a human reincarnated to an angel, how much extent the consciousness of when he/she was a human beings left? A: Both gender and the memory can be fixed by the will of Eggiel. In the case of Luka, on a trial basis, can be reincarnated as a male angel. ---- 19. Q: How long the lifespan of angels is? A: It seems about 10,000 years. 20. Q: How long the lifespan of the monster lord familly is? A: Although there are some individual differences,it seems more than 1000 years. 21. Q: If Ilias has defeated Alice 1st in the Great War, how the world would had changed? A: It would have been a boring world. 22. Q: After Luka defeated Black Alice, what happened to her doll bear? A: It seems like it started a journey looking for it`s deceased master. 23. Q: Chrome`s skin color seems darker than Shirome. Is it because of her dirtiness? A: She`s not that dirty. 24. Q: Is there a possibility that the sweating nature of Assassinroid can also be used for some erotic way? A: Maybe yes. 25. Q: Why don't Laplace convert her body design herself or request Promestein to convert it? A: It is not good for her to convert herself too much. So she request Promestein to convert her body design, but she ignored. 26. Q: If a monster gave birth to a male child, what kind of method they will use to raise their sons? A: Since most of the monster-human hybrid boys were born intentionally by their high-level monster mother, the boy will be treated according to those intentions. 27. Q: In the previous question, you said that the all Cupid who appeared in the game are the same individual. Then how did she managed to be resurrected after she got eaten by Black Alice? A: Her fellow angels had resurrected her. It is much more easier to resurrect an angel who requires little amount of holy energy for the ressurection. 28. Q: In the previous question, you said that if Luka says "grandma!" to Ilias, she will turn him into a pile of ashes. Then what about call her "mom" by mistake?(like calling your teacher 'mom' by mistake in a elementary school) A: She will turn him into a pile of ashes. 29. Q: Then what about someone calling Alice, heavenly knights, Black Alice, Promestein, and the 3 seraph(Micaela,Lucifina, Eden) "granny/old hag"? A: They will turn him/her to a pile of ashes. 30. Q: Isn`t it hard to continuously answering to so much questions politely? A: It is. ---- 31. Q: What kind of child altered human like the Worm Villagers will gave birth, human, or a monster girl who have some tentacles like her mother? Also, will a child of chimera monster(especially Roid types which combined with machine) inherit their mother`s genetic traits? A: In the case of the Worm Villagers, the child`s body is totally human being, but the possibility of inheriting their mother`s magical power is very high. And about chimera monsters, the gene of original monsters(who were combined to the chimera) will be inherited. Of course, about Roid type chimeras, their machine traits will not be inherited. 32. Q: A: Category:Blog posts